


Who's a good boy?

by TruffleBrownies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Consensual Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Benny Lafitte, Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Benny Lafitte, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: Dean being Benny's dog. That's it.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Who's a good boy?

**Author's Note:**

> I miss SPN especially DENNY. Benny is the only man Dean deserves!! Period.
> 
> Also I wrote this from prompt generator: NSFW Benny and Dean roleplaying in bed. Benny is the master while Dean is the maid/slave/servant/pet that has to do whatever they are told.
> 
> ... but they're NOT in bed ♡

On the first day they had agreed to do this, Dean had never thought they'd come this far.

The hunter was staying naked in the back storage room of Guidry's Cajun Café, the restaurant Benny was an owner now. The green collar around his neck attached to a rope leash and left him to only move around the space of the huge dog bed Benny bought him to rest in. The water bowl set aside the bed, much enough to let him lick it all day. Dean curled himself in the seat, cock throbbing hard in a small cage he's wearing, also trembling from the dog-tail vibrator inside his ass that was keeping him on edge for _hours_.

This was all they agreed; Dean's being Benny's pet.

But lately, Benny was going deep into their roleplay, which surprised Dean very much— but also made him excited. Couldn't deny that he was a kinky type. They had talked about kinks too, humiliation and pet play were the ones that lead Dean into this bed. He could hear Benny talking with the customers through the door, and Dean could come just from his voice if there wasn't a damn cock-cage!

As to say, Dean didn't get any part of him tied. He could jerk off in anytime but by that, he wouldn't be Benny's good boy. And Dean wanted to get off only with permission from his lover— no, _master_.

The door creaked open and the vampire came in. Benny looked satisfied to see him like this as his cold hands touching Dean's burning skin and the hunter moaned out loudly— just to be muffled by a passionate, searing kiss from Benny. His teeth scraping, sucking the hunter's lips. Dean could feel the little fangs that grew out very, very little just enough to add a little pain which Dean liked to their makeout session and then the vampire sucked his blood from his swollen, bloody red lips.

Dean whined into Benny's mouth as he bucked his hips up when his fingers dancing along his thighs, getting close to the spot he wanted to be touched but Benny's completely ignoring it.

"Master- Please-"

"Shhh... good boy," Benny cooed. A smirk lit up on his scruffy face when he saw Dean huffed, face flushing red and he didn't get any load while Benny was working. Very good boy. "Café is closing in an hour, color?"

"Green," Dean whispered brokenly. "I can take it. But please, I need you so much..."

"Good," Benny gave him a quick kiss with a hard clutching on his ass, making Dean moaned again. "I can't wait to give you reward."

Dean whimpered softly as the door was closed again. With no phone and any distraction, an hour seemed to be so long since his mind only focused on his need to get off— especially when Benny changed the vibrator to the highest level.

"Fuck!" He couldn't help but moaned soundly as he rolled his hips against the bed, damp spot appearing on the fabric from his pre-cum. Dean panted hard, needing for more, he needed the vampire's cock so bad he couldn't stand it anymore.

The door swung open just before the safeword slipped out of Dean's lips. He felt relieved as Benny came in to untie the leash from his collar.

"Ma- master..." Dean whined, clinging to him like a drowning person. Tears started to fall down from his emerald eyes, "Please, please, please..."

Benny turned off the vibrator, but still let it on him. "Color?"

"Green!"

"You're good at this, babe, gonna take care of my dog now."

The southern accent of his lover's whisper made Dean squirmed in his arms as he scooped him up and went outside. Dean's eyes widen when there're few people in the car park, must be the last customers, and Benny didn't close the blinds!

"Master... there're people..."

Dean blushed as he settled in the counter, he's sure that the view of him spreading his legs on the wood counter could be easily seen from outside since the lights were still on. But Benny just tilted his head like there's nothing— and it just turned him on even more. They both knew about Dean's public sex kink.

"Then be a good boy and give them a good show, will you?"

"Y-yes, Master," Dean obliged happily. "But please I- fuck- I need to come...!"

"You've been good all day, Deannie, bebe," Benny hummed as he took out the key and unlocked the cage. He threw it away and licked his lips, sharp eyes glaring at the purple head that was leaking like a broken faucet. "You gonna cum in my mouth, only when I say. Got it boy?"

"Yes, yes, Master," Dean huffed. "Please!"

"'kay, lil' needy boy," Benny snickered before took Dean's whole length at once, his throat sent a vibration as he said "cum" while he was deepthroating Dean.

"Fuck!" 

Dean screamed as his body shuddered at the unwarned mouth and felt his come pumped out from his cock. Three, four, or five ropes of his seeds that spilled in Benny's mouth and he moaned when Benny swallowed them all, sucking him and drained every drop of him. 

"You're delicious," Benny licked his lips, his voice was rougher than usual. "More round?"

"More," The hunter mewled, soaking in his orgasm-high. His body was oversensitive as it's quivering but it's not enough. He needed more than one orgasm tonight, not without his master's massive manhood. He wanted to come on Benny's cock... let the vampire took him, making him a display for everyone who's watching from outside. He could feel them stare. The cars were still there, but his sight was too blurry to pay attention to anyone else but Benny.

His teary eyes looked up at Benny, begging. "Can I suck your dick, Master?"

"Yeah," Benny smiled, knowing that he had to give Dean some time before he got hard again and it'd take a long while tonight before they finish the scene.

The Cajun walked out of the counter so he could give the spectators a better view. He could sense them, jerking themselves or somewhat. They were asking about his dog all evening because sometimes Dean was moaning louder than he thought. But he'd let it slide since he liked to spoil his little boyfriend.

"C'mere," he helped Dean getting down from the counter. "You ok, cher?"

"Yup. Totally fine," The hunter was nothing but limp in his arms but he's enthusiastic to go on his knees submissively as soon as his feet reached the floor.

Dean grinned, his round butt wiggling and making the image of his fake tail in his ass wagging like a real dog as his hands fidgeting around Benny's fly then popped the button of his jeans. The damp spot on his briefs made Dean drooled in his mouth and he used it as lubrication when he let the vampire's cock slid in his parted lips. Benny was only half-hard, and it was so damn big that Dean was proud to be able to take them whole. His tongue swirling around the head, tasting the salty pre-come from his slit. Dean's cheeks hollowed as he sucked, hands grabbing on Benny's muscled ass so he wouldn't fall down.

"You can touch yourself, Dean. But not your little cock. I want you to cum on your master's cock only. Can you do that?"

Dean moaned "yes" in response.

His hand moved from Benny's ass to roam over his belly up to his nipples, slowly he was getting hard again. Benny took a handful on the dirty blonde hair, pulling him closer to fuck his throat more easily. Dean breathed in through his nose, not even choked as he felt Benny's head tapping inside of his throat. He was used to deepthroating Benny since he loved doing it, but no doubt that his jaw started to hurt from stretching around Benny's thick girth and he's sure that his throat's gonna sore.

Along with the grunts and moans in the distance from _outside_ , Benny could hear all the pulse in his lover's body the loudest. Dean's heart pounding so fast just from obeying his orders. He considered himself as a gentle one, but Dean was the new drive that took him along their kinks exploring adventures that were more exciting than any hunt, and Benny knew he wasn't that _gentle_ anymore.

Especially when Dean liked when it's _rough_.

He smirked, yanking Dean's head back and stared as his mouth went off with a lewd _pop_. "Alright, I think you're ready enough. Color?"

Dean grinned back, his eyes darken with lust he craved. "Green."

"Good," he praised, knowing that Dean liked them. The vampire's decisive hand pulled the hunter up with no try, easily made Dean stumbled to his arms as he grinned. He liked when his little hunter became soft and submissive for him, making Benny wanted to cherish him and break him at the same time.

It's a strange angle but they managed to share a kiss. Dean's one arm hooking around his nape as he turned to chase the kiss from his lips. It was quite cold, but not anymore since Dean shared his heat to him.

"C'mere, the show is getting hotter for them. They're waiting to see your tight greedy hole take my dick in. To see me fuck you so hard you'll be my little _bitch_ , carrying the pups from my sperm inside your belly..."

_God, Benny was much better at talking dirty!_

"Fuck yes, _please_ ," Dean's breathing hitched and his body squirmed in his arms when Benny lifted him up like he weighed nothing. His back stuck to Benny's chest, knees up against his own chest just from Benny manhandling him with only one arm. The benefit of being a vampire: Super strength which he never thought about using it in bed— or in the café.

His tail was gone and Dean's ached hole clenched at nothing, wet and desperate for something to fill him up. The hunter moaned when he felt Benny's cock pressing in, slowly, letting people outside to see him getting fucked.

"You see them, cher? They're looking, so _hungry_ for you, but they never get it because you're _mine_ and _mine only_ ," he growled against Dean's ear. Thick voice made Dean's dick twitching as he whimpered. "But you know 'm kind enough, 'm gonna put you on display. Maybe you might get to be a decoration out here _next time_ instead of hiding your beautiful body in the storage, huh."

"Y-yess!" Dean hissed, fully turned on at the image. "Anything you want, master! I'll be your good boy out here. Fuck me, harder, I need you so bad..."

"Ah, ah," Benny chuckled. "What a greedy pet you are."

Dean mewled when the vampire slammed his hips harder at his prostate, making him cried out and spread his legs more for him. He's been good all day so he knew Benny would give him a _reward_. 

At first, Benny was like _fire_ , he's hot and burning inside him slowly. And then he became an _animal_ , a hungry Grizzly bear who clawed Dean to his body and fucked him so wildly getting Dean writhing and moaning like nothing but a slut on his thick cock that knew instinctively where to hit. The café was filled with Benny's growl and Dean's whimpers, skin slapping and the sloppy sound of their sex that would leave a strong scent in Benny's nose.

"I'm close, god, fuck-"

Dean gripped Benny's arm in a weird angle but he didn't care, only more one or two thrusts, Dean came untouched as he was seeing stars.

"Yes, fuck, Dean... you're so beautiful like this!" Benny grunted in amusement before bit down on his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood and a yelp from Dean.

He came hard whilst he sucked the sweetest blood out of his lover. For other people, it was just a normal bite that should leave marks. He hummed happily and stopped to lick it up. Dean whined softly, leaning back against his chest as he clung to him.

The show was over as Dean went soft again. He glared outside and the cars drove out of the place, leaving compliments and stuff that only Benny heard. In conclusion: they liked the show very much.

"I should be your dog more often..." Dean kissed him as he muttered, already drowned into his subspace as he knew Benny would take good care of him after this.

Benny kissed him back lovingly.

"Yeah, that would be _wonderful_."

And he's already scheming what kind of play they'd get to next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I'll try to continue my stories asap as well... Tbh I'm having sleep problems aka insomnia, so I think I can make more stories but there's a possibility that I'll write something shitty sooooo never mind~
> 
> This is the longest note I've ever written!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always gifts ♡


End file.
